creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Geist in der Flasche
„So there I was sitting and hate-staring my Computer Monitor for way... too... long!“ Stjepan Sejic Ich war nie eines dieser Mädchen, die mit ihrem Körper zufrieden waren. Ich war immer schon dick, oder zumindest dicker als ich sein sollte für einen perfekten BMI, außerdem waren mir meine Brüste zu klein und meine Digitalwaage zeigte immer unverschämt hohe Zahlen an. Blödes Miststück. Nicht, dass ich nicht selbst schuld sein würde, aber was soll ich machen? Die Pralinen zuhause sehen mich immer an als wollten sie sagen: „Iss uns, iss uns...“ Und ich denke mir jedes Mal: „Tja, warum nicht?“ Das Resultat waren zu enge Gürtel und das Gespött meiner Mitschüler. Als ich von Zuhause auszog änderte sich das nur geringfügig, weil ich einfach kaum noch aus dem Haus ging. In gewisser Weise war das ein Vorteil, denn wer nicht rausgeht, kann auch keine Süßigkeiten kaufen. Und dank meinen enormen Computerkenntnissen musste ich nicht mal zum arbeiten raus, programmieren im Heimbüro, ein wahrer Traum. Nachteil: Da angeblich ja jeder Gang schlank macht und ich nirgendwo mehr hin ging, glichen sich verminderter Schokoladenkonsum und mangelnde Bewegung im Endeffekt aus. Nun, immerhin konnte ich dauerhaft mein langweiliges Leben fortführen, ohne mich viel mit Menschen abgeben zu müssen. Dachte ich. Es war kurz vor Ostern, als ich eine E-Mail von einer alten Klassenkameradin erhielt. Ich hatte nie allzu viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt und erinnerte mich vage an ihren Wunsch, der Polizei beizutreten, während ich las: Hallo Larissa, erinnerst du dich noch an mich? Falls nicht, ich bin Erine Berger aus der Elften bis Dreizehnten Klasse am Berufskolleg. Diejenige, die damals immer Klassensprecherin werden wollte und es nie geschafft hat :) Jedenfalls habe ich es immerhin geschafft, zur Polizei zu kommen, und da ich mitbekommen habe, dass du inzwischen eine recht talentierte PC-Expertin oder so bist, wollte ich dich um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten. Und ich weiß, dass es mir absolut nicht zusteht. So wie alle war auch ich damals nicht gerade nett zu dir. Wie auch immer, ich würde das gerne wieder gutmachen, egal ob du meinen Gefallen annimmst oder nicht. Gerne würde ich dir die Details bei einem persönlichen Treffen mitteilen. Schreib mich einfach an, wenn du zustimmst. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Erine Berger PS: Wenn du mit mir nichts zu tun haben willst, teile mir bitte auch das mit. Wer hätte das gedacht? Es war inzwischen mindestens fünf Jahre her, dass ich mit jemandem aus meiner Schulzeit gesprochen hatte, und an Erine hatte ich absolut nicht gedacht... aber ich hatte sie auch nicht als eine der besonders gemeinen Persönlichkeiten in Erinnerung, weshalb ich ihr zusagte. Kurz darauf stand fest, dass wir uns am Wochenende in einem Café treffen würden. Das erste, was mir an Erine auffiel, war ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wirkte zu gleichen Teilen unsicher und nervös, als ich das Café betrat. Sie hatte mich ihrerseits wohl noch nicht gesehen, und als ich mich zu ihr setzte, blickte sie verwirrt auf: „Oh, Wow. Meine Güte, du hast dich ganz schön verändert.“ Ich lächelte ein wenig und murmelte: „Zum Guten oder zum Schlechten?“ „Zum Guten, natürlich. Hast abgenommen, schätze ich?“ Dann fiel ihr auf, dass das möglicherweise unliebsame Erinnerungen hervorbringen konnte. Also bei mir, was nebenbei bemerkt kaum der Fall war: „Ein bisschen.“ In diesem Augenblick kam eine Bedienung, weiblich und offensichtlich kurz vor dem Rentenalter, die uns mit einer Stimme, die kaum gelangweilter hätte sein können, nach unserer Bestellung fragte. Ich nahm einen großen Kakao mit Sahne, Erine ein Glas Wasser. Erst da fiel mir auf, wie schlank sie eigentlich war. Musste mit dem Polizeitraining zusammenhängen. „Also, du hast in deiner Mail was von einem Gefallen geschrieben... Ich bin ja gerne hilfsbereit und so alles. Worum geht es denn?“ Auch wenn sie selbst diesen Grund für unser Treffen genannt hatte, schien es ihr unangenehm, darüber zu reden. Hatte sie deswegen vorhin so nervös ausgesehen? „Das ist etwas komplizierter, wenn ich ehrlich bin... Was sagt dir der Name Richard Baumann?“ Ich dachte kurz nach: „Weiß nicht so recht. Kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich hab es nicht so mit Prominenten...“ Erine nickte: „Immerhin weißt du, dass er ein Promi ist... oder war, je nachdem. Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren als einer der herausragensten deutschen Schriftsteller etabliert, auch wenn er als Person nicht besonders angenehm war. Seine Familie und ein paar Bekannte behaupten, er sei ebenso talentiert wie arrogant gewesen.“ Ein leises Schnauben konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen: „Ist das nicht bei vielen VIP's so? Ich sehe das keinen Unterschied zu Charlie Sheen.“ „Mhmhm.“ Erine hatte gerade einen Schluck Wasser genommen und schüttelte jetzt mit dem Kopf: „So ist das nicht. Keine Drogendelikte, keine Prostituierten, der Kerl hat nicht mal Steuern hinterzogen. Ein unangenehmer Mensch, den Aussagen nach, aber juristisch wasserdicht. Bis...“ Sie zögerte: „Bis er vor ein paar Monaten vollkommen spurlos verschwand.“ Das weckte meine Aufmerksamkeit ehrlich gesagt nicht: „Na und? Dann hatte er eben doch Dreck am Stecken. Oder er hat sich einfach nur zurückgezogen, das machen Schriftsteller doch dauernd.“ Wieder ein Kopfschütteln: „Dann müsste man ihn ja irgendwie ausfindig machen können. Ich arbeite immerhin bei der Polizei. Außerdem gibt es zu viele Hinweise dagegen. Und dann die eine Sache, wegen der ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“ Das weckte, ehrlich gesagt, meine Aufmerksamkeit schon. Erine holte eine kleine, externe Festplatte aus ihrer Jackentasche und legte sie neben meine Tasse: „Nur um das von Anfang an klarzustellen: Was ich hier mache ist äußerst inoffiziell. Aber unsere IT-Abteilung konnte damit nichts anfangen und du warst immer schon gut mit Computern, außerdem... Sieh mal, das ist nichts persönliches, aber natürlich musste ich dich vorher ein wenig überprüfen, okay? Nichts privates, aber was deine Arbeit angeht... Und ich denke ehrlich, dass du die qualifizierteste Person bist, die ich kenne.“ Was antwortet man denn bitte auf so etwas? Sie hat mich überprüfen lassen, um mir eine Festplatte mit irgendwas drauf geben zu können, ohne aber dass ihre Kollegen etwas davon zu wissen scheinen? Und sie kennt wirklich keinen anderen Spezialisten? Tja, was sagt man in einer solchen Situation anderes als: „Klar, gerne. Was muss ich über die Daten auf der Festplatte wissen?“ Erine kicherte leise: „Das ist es ja gerade, was du herausfinden sollst. Ich weiß nur, dass hier eine einzige Datei drauf ist, eine Textdatei, mit einer Handvoll Seiten. Scheinbar hat Baumann an einer neuen Story gearbeitet... Nur, wie soll ich sagen... diese kleine Datei ist viel zu groß, und mir kann keiner sagen warum.“ Auch Zuhause ging mir diese Zeile nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich hatte zugesagt, mich für das Treffen bedankt und mich dann mit der Festplatte auf den Heimweg gemacht. Schon da kam ich mir so vor als sei jemand bei mir, ganz in meiner Nähe, der jeden Schritt überwachte. Verdammte Paranoia. In meinem Büro hatte ich dann die Festplatte an einen meiner Laptops angeschlossen, sicherheitshalber vorher das Internet abgeschaltet und mir die Datei angesehen. Der Titel lautete 'Zitate' und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mit Lesen nie viel anfangen konnte, war sie recht fesselnd. Ich las sie mir durch und musste hier und da sogar ein wenig lächeln, oder mich vor Spannung vorbeugen. Baumann beschrieb sich offenbar selbst in einer Geschichte, in der er mit seinen Kreationen interagiert. Interessant. Danach sah ich mir die Details der Datei selbst ein wenig an. Geschrieben mit dem Programm LibreOffice, bei den zehn Seiten hätte sie kaum zwischen 30 und 35 KiloByte haben dürfen, aber was mir den Atem verschlug war die Tatsache, dass es 818 waren. Oh, natürlich nicht 818 KB... sondern GB. Die Speicherkapazität der Festplatte war nahezu vollkommen ausgelastet, und das war... „Unmöglich.“ Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel mir auf, dass ich das laut gesagt hatte, aber nichtsdestoweniger war es wahr. Ich kannte gewisse Methoden um Daten hinter anderen Daten zu verstecken. Videos hinter Bildern etwa, diese Bild-Dateien konnten dann durchaus ein, zwei GB haben, aber mehr auch nicht... mit einem speziellen Schlüssel, notfalls mit einer einfachen Codierung könnte man dann die Datei hinter der Datei hervorholen und ansehen. Aber das hier war etwas anderes... ein Größenunterschied von 818 GB, so etwas hatte ich noch nie gehört. Ich ging zweimal alles durch, was ich mit meinem Computer an der Datei durchgehen konnte. Größe, Erstelldatum, Sicherheit, Dokumentstatistik, Allgemeine Eigenschaften... Ich versuchte sie über verschiedene Arten zu öffnen, Word, Wordpad, selbst über VLC, es brachte nichts, keine versteckten Dateien. Ich seufzte und begann mit der Methode, die mir bisher oft geholfen hatte, wenn ich irgendwo feststeckte: Dem Monitor hasserfüllte Blicke zuwerfen. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte ich dann den positiven Gedanken, dass ich ein wenig mehr über Baumanns Verschwinden und seine Vergangenheit herausfinden könnte. Internet aktivierte ich sicherheitshalber nicht an dem PC mit der Datei, sondern an einem anderen und machte mich auf die Suche. Es war erstaunlich, wie viele Einträge man bei Google unter dem Namen Richard Baumann finden konnte. Von einer ganzen Armada Interviews auf Youtube abgesehen hatte er wohl seine Karriere mit Kurzgeschichten im Internet begonnen, kaum mehr als zwanzig, aber mit jeder Menge guter Kritik. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass er damals entschlossen haben könnte, als Autor seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Und was er alles geschrieben hatte... unzählige Kurzgeschichten die in mehreren Sammlungen veröffentlicht wurden, etliche Romane... Was mein Interesse weckte war letzten Endes eine Nachricht über einen merkwürdigen Todesfall. Nur wenige Tage nach Baumanns offiziellem Verschwinden war eine Frau in den dreißigern in ihrem Haus gehäutet und in Stücke geschnitten aufgefunden worden. Nette Geschichte, beziehungsweise einfach nur grausam, wenn es nicht ein paar Parallelen zu Baumann gegeben hätte. Zum einen hatte die Frau kurz vor ihrem Tod ein Buch von Baumann gekauft, zum Zweiten ähnelte die Todesart allzu sehr einer, die in einer von Baumanns vielen Kurzgeschichten vorgekommen war. Ich musste nur kurz suchen, bis ich eine Inhaltsangabe zu seiner depressionslastigen Story 'Schnittkunst' fand. Eine Frau um die Dreißig, geplagt von Depressionen und Lethargie, die sich über lange Zeit hinweg Muster in die Haut geritzt hat. Nach dem zweifelhaften Genuss von lautstarker Musik haben diese Muster sie dann zerrissen... „So ein Schwachsinn.“, murmelte ich. Übernatürlicher Horror, mehr nicht. Konnte keine Verbindung zu dem Problem meiner übernatürlich großen Datei haben. Dennoch ertappte ich mich schnell dabei wie ich einen Ordner mit dem Titel 'Baumann-Fall' anlegte und den Link zu dem Artikel und der Inhaltsangabe dort abspeicherte. Schließlich googelte ich weiter, ohne auf die Zeit zu achten. Erst als meine Augen zu brennen begannen bemerkte ich die Uhrzeit von 23:14 und bewog mich zum aufhören. Müde gähnte ich und richtete mich auf, stolperte und fing mich mit der linken Hand ab, die versehentlich ein paar Tasten auf dem PC drückte, an dem die Festplatte angeschlossen war. In der Hoffnung, nichts falsches gedrückt zu haben, wartete ich kurz, aber nichts geschah. Zufrieden schaltete ich beide Laptops aus, klappte sie zu und lief von meinem Arbeitszimmer in mein Schlafzimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Der Spiegel an der Wand lachte mich aus, als er mir meine Speckfalten ins Gesicht schleuderte, aber ich war zu müde um ihn meinerseits zu beleidigen. Erstaunlich, wie man in einem Moment noch hellwach sein kann, im nächsten aber kaum noch die Augen offenzuhalten in der Lage ist... Ich erwachte schweißgebadet und vor Angst zitternd. Mein Traum hatte nur zu große Ähnlichkeit mit einer der Geschichten, deren Zusammenfassung ich gelesen hatte. Ich war in einem Auto, als Beifahrer, und betrachtete irgendein Schattenwesen dabei, wie es die Leute in vorbeifahrenden Autos umbrachte und ihre Gestalt annahm... Bis es plötzlich neben mir auftauchte. Das war der Moment in dem ich aufgewacht war. Der Name der Geschichte fuhr mir durch den Kopf, sie hieß Fahrtschatten, und ich richtete mich auf: „Was für eine gruselige Scheiße.“, keuchte ich: „Warum schreibt ein Mensch so was überhaupt? Vielleicht hat er einfach nur den Verstand verloren und ist abgehauen...“ Dann schaltete sich mein Hirn wieder ein: Das würde die übergroße Datei nicht erklären, auch nicht die... Ich stockte mitten in dem Gedanken. Ein gedämpftes Licht schimmerte unter der Tür hindurch. Ich fluchte. Sollte das ein Einbrecher sein? Aber nein, dann würde das Licht sich bewegen, wie bei einer Taschenlampe. Andererseits war ich mir sicher, alle Lampen ausgemacht zu haben, ebenso die beiden PCs... Ich schüttelte mich, um wacher zu werden und stand auf, um mich um das Problem zu kümmern. Es war tatsächlich einer meiner Laptops, der das Licht verbreitete. Der, an dem ich die Festplatte angeschlossen hatte. Für einen Moment verwunderte es mich, war ich mir doch sicher ihn nicht nur deaktiviert, sondern auch zugeklappt zu haben, aber dann rief ich mir ins Gedächtnis, dass ich zu müde war um mich richtig zu konzentrieren. Ich musste es schlichtweg vergessen haben. Ich stellte mich vor den PC, zögerte kurz und setzte mich dann auf den Stuhl. Nach meinem Alptraum würde ich in dieser Nacht ohnehin keinen Schlaf mehr finden, da könnte ich doch genauso gut weiterarbeiten, sagte ich mir. Ein paar Minuten lang konnte ich mich dann auf weitere Recherche freuen, bis mir ein kleiner Fehler auffiel: Ich arbeitete nun mit Internet an dem einen PC, an dem auch die Datei angeschlossen war, wobei ich doch das bewusst vermeiden wollte, wusste ich aufgrund meiner Arbeit doch nur zu gut um Sicherheitsrisiken. Und Erine hatte mich ja extra auf Diskretion hingewiesen. Dann, wie um meine Gedanken zu verspotten, wurde mein PC schwarz. Wie mir nach einer Schrecksekunde klar wurde, war er nicht ganz schwarz. Es war lediglich der schwarze Ladebildschirm meines VLC-Players, der sich geöffnet hatte. Hatte ich ihn aus Versehen angeklickt? Eine falsche Taste gedrückt? Ich klickte auf das große rote X um den Player zu schließen, aber nichts passierte, außer dass ich einen leisen, hohen Ton bemerkte, wie ein Tinitus, der aus meinem Laptop zu kommen schien. Ich konnte nicht anders und schob mein Gesicht näher an den Bildschirm, als sich eine Stimme regelrecht in meine Ohren brannte. „Hhhhiiiiiiiiiillllffff miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!“ Ein langgezogener, kratziger Schrei, der mich zusammenfahren ließ. Ich taumelte nach hinten, knallte gegen die Wand – war übrigens zum ersten mal froh über meine Speckpolster – und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Bildschirm. Mir gefrohr das Blut in den Adern, als dieser Schrei nach wie vor nicht aufzuhören schien, wie ein gepeinigtes Tier das um Erlösung fleht. Der VLC-Player hingegen blieb schwarz, als würde er in keiner Verbindung mit der ganzen Sache stehen. Ich zitterte, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fuhr wieder zusammen, als die Stimme erneut auftrat: „Biiiiiiiiiiitteeeeeeee.“, danach ein kratziges Schnaufen, wie ein Atemzug: „Hiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeee!“ Die Qual, die sich in dieser Stimme wiederfand raubte mir fast das letzte Bisschen Verstand und in dem vagen Bewusstsein, dass ich es nicht abschalten konnte, rannte ich zum Laptop und knallte ihn zu. Die Stimme verstummte und ich fand mich plötzlich in einer teerigen, vollkommenen Dunkelheit wieder. Geradezu panisch taumelte ich in Richtung Tür, wo sich auch der Lichtschalter befand, schaffte es aber nicht einmal bis dort, als sich hinter mir wieder ein leichter Glanz von blauem Licht auftat. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Figur in einem Horrorfilm, die weiß dass das Monster hinter ihr steht und die Zähne fletscht, aber die sich trotzdem umdreht. Hinter mir stand kein Monster, nur mein Laptop der sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter selbst aufklappte. Hatte ich bis eben vielleicht noch die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen können, mir mit der Datei einen Virus auf den PC gezogen zu haben, verflogen jetzt alle rationalen Gedanken. So etwas war einfach nicht möglich. „Hiiiilf... miiiir...“ Die Stimme kam stockender, ruhiger, aber nach wie vor unmenschlich aus dem Laptop. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib und wusste für einen Augenblick nicht mehr, was ich tat. Im nächsten Moment stand ich am offenen Fenster meiner Mietwohnung im vierten Stock und hielt den Laptop mitsamt daran baumelnder Festplatte in den Händen, zögerte noch einen Moment und ließ ihn dann, begleitet von einem unheimlichen Hilfeschrei, der Schwerkraft anheimfallen. Die Straße war von einer Laterne beleuchtet, wodurch ich sehen konnte wie Computer und Festplatte in hunderte winzig kleine Stücke zersprangen. Das Knacken und Klirren der Einzelteile war schwach, aber immer noch hörbar für mich, und es erfüllte mich mit einer sonderbaren Ruhe. Das alles konnte kaum mehr als zwei, drei Minuten gedauert haben, weder hatte ich die zeit noch die Kraft irgendetwas von dem zu verstehen, was soeben vorgefallen war. Mein PC öffnet sich von alleine, merkwürdige Stimmen kommen heraus... Ich senkte den Blick auf die zersplitterten Einzelteile und erstarrte. Erinnerungen an den ersten und einzigen Horrorfilm, den ich in meinem Leben je gesehen hatte, kamen hoch. Dort kletterte gegen Ende ein Mädchen aus einem Fernseher um alle umzubringen. Vergleichbar damit war die Szenerie, die ich aus der Vogelperspektive bezeugen musste: Aus dem aufgesprungenen Innenleben des Laptops, der nach wie vor in einer Kabelverbindung mit der zersplitterten Festplatte stand, kletterte ein Mann, als sei er in einem Karton eingesperrt gewesen. Kroch heraus, obwohl da kein Platz war, aus dem er hätte kriechen können. Richtete sich auf, zu voller Größe, und schrie. Ich habe meine Wohnung schon vorher kaum verlassen, aber das hier hat mich dazu animiert, nie wieder diese Straße entlangzugehen. Ich habe Erine nichts geschrieben, weder von der Stimme, noch von dem Mann, noch davon dass ich die Festplatte vernichtet habe. Außerdem habe ich nach wie vor keine Ahnung, was es damit überhaupt auf sich hatte. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich diese Gestalt nie wieder sehen muss. Ich hoffe es inständig. „Wenn Sie diese ganzen dämonischen Gegenstände hier lagern... warum werfen Sie sie dann nicht einfach in einen Ofen und zerstören sie?“ - „Dadurch zerstört man nur das Gefäß. Manchmal ist es besser wenn der Geist in der Flasche bleibt.“ Ed Warren, Auszug aus The Conjuring. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Objekte